Toya Honoki/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Did you call for me? Let me devote myself to you. |Idolizing = I feel that I can make a great leap. |Reg1 = I'm Toya Honoki. Pleased to be your acquaintance from hereafter. |Reg2 = Tenjyou Tenge. That is the name of our group. |Reg3 = I'm not fond of shrimps. I simply can't withstand its smell and shape... |Reg4 = Tsubaki and I are childhood friends. He'd always been a difficult person to handle... |Reg5 = The fight between Tatsumi and Aoi? They're good enough friends to argue with each other~ |Reg6 = If you put your trust in me then I shall support you with all my might. |Reg7 = How about you try growing decorative plants as well? Your mind will be soothed. |Reg8 = Won't you have a cup of tea with me sometimes? No matter what you're doing, it's important to take breaks and relax. |Reg9 = You'd like to know my secret? In that case, let's become close friends first. |Reg10 = I bought a new haori. Does it look good on me? |Reg11= Tsubaki, Tatsumi, and Aoi seem to still be vigilant around Munakata-san. |Event1= An event has started. Fufu, I'm looking forward to it. |Event2= Good job with the event. Finishing it together made me happy. |Morning= Good morning. Did you sleep well? Let's do our best today too! |Afternoon= I tried putting in some sausages shaped like Mr. Octopus today. Shall we eat them together? |Evening=Night has come. Because the streets at night are dangerous, shall I send you home? |Night= You're working until this late. Please don't overdo it, and make sure to rest plenty. |Story = From which story should we start? |Download = Please wait patiently and have some tea. |Main1 = Please choose a chapter that you like, okay? |Main2 = This one looks interesting! |Love1 = Love story? Fufu. It feels a bit embarrassing. |Love2 = If it's alright with you, shall we read it together? |Shop = The shop is over here. |Purchase = It's hard to decide what to buy, isn't it? |Friend = If you're looking for your friend's info then it's over here. |Other = It seems you can do various things. |Start1 = Now, shall we go? |Skill1A = Let's do it. |Skill1B = Blinking is forbidden. |Skill1C = That was a nice rhythm. |Clear1 = I've worked up a good sweat. |Affection1 = I'd like to get closer to you. |Start2 = I shall show you a wonderful dream. |Skill2A = Please look carefully. |Skill2B = Everyone, please follow after me. |Skill2C = I won't be stopped by anyone. |Clear2 = That felt nice. |Affection2 = It's because you're watching me. |Start3 = Let's show them that we'll make this a success. |Skill3A = May this feeling reach you...! |Skill3B = Let's show them. |Skill3C = It feels as if I've grown a pair of wings. |Clear3 = Everyone's smile becomes my strength. |Affection3 = Can you hear my heart throbbing? |RRR2SkillA = Please feel it |RRR2SkillB = It's like a dream |RRR2SkillC = Come on, let's go |Skill4A = My heart is warm |Skill4B = I'm sending it to you |Skill4C = I'm really happy! |Skill5A = I'll stay close to you, so please don't worry. |Skill5B = Let me dance for you. |Skill5C = Let me be the moon shining on you. |Skill6A= Smiling is the most important! |Skill6B= Let's support each other! |Skill6C= Here, take my hand. |Skill7A= As Tsubaki's attendant I can't show an unsightly performance! |Skill7B= I'll protect you even if it costs me my life. |Skill7C= Let's dance like butterflies. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Toya Honoki/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Toya Honoki/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Toya Honoki/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Toya Honoki Category:Lines